Level Types of Bloons 3
In Bloons 3, with the addition of Health and Damage, there will be several kinds of levels aside from the popping-enough-bloons levels we've all been familiar with, those include: Assault Levels In these levels, enemies will come and attack you ("enemies" are different from normal bloons because they can attack and can usually move unless they're turrets), and your task is to defeat all of them (or a certain number of them based on the level's requirement) while staying in one piece or while defending what you're told to defend (in this case the enemies won't attack you, but will attack that thing/that one instead.). Movement and Infinite Ammo will usually be enabled in these levels, but in some levels you will still be fixed! (Your darts can neutralize most normal attacks, so don't worry... I hope...). Sometimes the level won't be about defending, but instead will be about attacking a bloon base, but the mechanic is the same, actually,... Raid Levels In these levels, your job is to collect all the bananas (or a certain number of bananas based on the level's requirements) scattered around the level while staying in one piece from enemy fire. Movement will always be enabled in these levels, and you may or may not have Infinite Ammo. Sometimes you'll have to pop bloons to clear your way or use darts to trigger complex gate systems. Again, sometimes the setting is about infiltrating the enemy base, but the mechanic doesn't change. Invasion Levels In these levels, you mustn't touch, or pop the bloons, or else an alarm will trigger, and you will only have 1.5 seconds to complete the mission. Movement may or may not be available. Usually, these levels only occur when the character is invading a base or something. Mixed Levels Some levels can be an Assault Level, a Raid Level and a Normal Level all at once! (Your task: Defeating x enemies while collecting y bananas while popping z normal bloons in the enemy base!) Eh... that's it. Aside from the Level Types, there're also some small mechanics concerning the levels in Bloons 3: Zones Bloons 2 already have zones, but there'll be 10 (actually 11) zones in Bloons 3 instead of 8, and each zone will have 15 levels. Each zone will end with a bossfight, and my zone conceptions are below: (you can have your own zone names for your own blooniverse!) *Zone 1: Apesworth Town (Boss: Twin-Turreted Inflated Tank Siegemaster) *Zone 2: Evershade Forest (Boss: Iron Blimp Fieldsweeper) *Zone 3: Alondehuay Bay (Boss: Bloonsday Airship Skyblaster) *Zone 4: Sunburn Desert (Boss: Quickdrawer and Red Eye, The Temple's Defense System) *Zone 5: Remokon Mountain Range (Boss: Grand Cannon Devastator) *Zone 6: The Glacier (Boss: Crystallic Giga Drill Earthbreaker) *Zone 7: Shield Generator Maximus B3 (Boss: Impenetrable Guardian Frontshield) *Zone 8: Blimps Fleet (Boss: Flying Bloons Base Aerofortress and Experimental Fighter Aircraft Warstormer) *Zone 9: Black Forest (Boss: The U.F.O. - Intergalactic Visitor) *Zone 10: Inflatopolis (Boss: Bloon General Apopalypse Bloon) *(Zone 11): Ground Zero (Boss: Secret Weapon Mk. V-S) *Bonus Zone 1: Grand Monkeyopolis (Boss: Monkey King Super Monkey) *Bonus Zone 2: Horizon Missile Program (Boss: Interplanetary Ballistic Missile Horizon and Death Horizon) *Bonus Zone 3: Deserted Battlefield ~ Sound of the Sky (Boss: Railed Mobile Fortress ESCEX and War Ender Takemikazuchi) Multi-screen Levels Some Levels will span multiple screens instead of just one screen when Movement is enabled. This will allow for much bigger levels with many more things to do. Most Assault Levels and Raid Levels are these. Meta07 (talk) 16:15, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Category:Bloons III Levels Category:Gameplay Mechanics Category:Bloons III Conceptions